Pedro Parrot's Funbash - Sweet Dreams
Pedro Parrot's Funbash - Sweet Dreams, often known as simply Pedro Parrot's Funbash, is a FNaF fangame, about the mysterious indoor playground "Pedro Parrot's Funbash." Story Pedro Parrot's Funbash was a pretty fetchy indoor playground; the animatronics were okay, and the place was innocent enough... but the animatronics were strangely unsettling, especially to adults. And their glares. Oh god, their GLARES! Eventually, after several years of being open, the place closed down do to "bugs in the coding." However, when the building is planning a reopening, a young man named Ethan Alfaro takes in the position for night guard. Little did he know, of the deep secrets hidden inside... Mechanics Power Starts at 100% and drains throughout the night. Computer A player's best friend. Used to watch the animatronics. Radio On the radio, there are four buttons; one is red, one is blue, one is yellow, and the last one is green. You can press the buttons to play different tunes, which distract different animatronics, however you cannot play different tunes at once. Locations Guard's Office The Guard's Office is the room where the player spends the game in. You can't leave the Guard's Office, but the animatronics can enter it. Within the room is the computer and the radio, as well as an adorable little Pedro plushie. Behind you is a large plastic door which connects to the Climbing Shaft. Whimsical Stage The Whimsical Stage is where the main three animatronics; Pedro Parrot, Stormy Stormcloud, and Snowy Snowstorm entertain. Main Playroom The Main Playroom is the area where most of the fun happens. It's connected to the Whimsical Stage. Playroom A Playroom A is a small, alternate playroom to the right of the pizzeria. Playroom B Playroom B is a small, alternate playroom to the left of the pizzeria. Climbing Shaft The Climbing Shaft was a funner alternate to using the doors, where kids would climb through shafts. Then, there was an accident, and now only animatronics can use the shafts. The Animatronic Cage The Animatronic Cage is quite a mysterious area indeed. Most members of the public don't even know it exists. It's where the retired member of the playground, Barby Barbet, rots for eternity. Animatronics Pedro Parrot Appearance A green parrot animatronic with vibrant red eyes, shockingly sharp teeth, and a cherry red bowtie. Behavior He activates on Night 1. He will often peek out of the plastic door behind the player, grinning maliciously as his red eyes glimmer. Press the red button on the radio to deter him. Stormy Stormcloud Appearance A pale gray cat animatronic with olive colored eyes, shockingly sharp teeth, and fluffy fur meant to resemble a cloud. She swears a lightning bolt necklace. Behavior She activates on Night 3. She'll zip down the Climbing Shaft, trying to get in the player's room fast as possible. You can't deter her once she enters you're room, so before she enters, press the blue button on your radio to calm her down. Snowy Snowstorm Appearance A pale cream dog animatronic with bright blue eyes, shockingly sharp teeth, and fluffy fur meant to resemble snow. She swears a snowflake necklace. Behavior She activates on Night 2, and basically acts as an opposite to Stormy. She takes the quickest route, yet enters the rooms rather slowly. If she appears in your room, press the blue button on your radio to make her leave. Barby Barbet Appearance A black barbet animatronic with both of his eyes missingly, crumbling teeth, and messy, knotted fur attached to his metal skin, which hasn't been tended to in years. He wears a pine green bowtie. Behavior He activates on Night 4. Occasionally, you'll hear clanging sounds and see his cage spin around. Swiftly, you must press the yellow button on your radio. If you don't, Barby will teleport into your office and jumpscare you. PETTY Appearance A shadow version of Pedro. It's eyes are replaced with crimson sparkles, and it's teeth and bowtie glow white. It always wears a slasher smile on his face. Behavior It activates on Night 5. Occasionally a plushie of it will replace the Pedro plushie on your desk. You must quickly click the green button on your radio, or else PETTY will teleport into your office and jumpscare you. Endings Normal/Paycheck Ending Finish the game normally. Also earned by completed the custom night. Cutscene(?) Really, there is no cutscene. There's only a still image of paycheck, listing the amount of pay Ethan Alfaro got, with a stamp on it saying "YOU DID GOOD!" Getting this ending earns you a green feather on the title screen. Good/Phoenix Ending Finish the game normally, but without being jumpscared. Cutscene Barby is slumped in his cage, with blood splatters covering him. Flames form in his eyes, and he turns towards the player. "Good job. You escaped our grabs. You didn't let us kill you. I applaud you for that. You were fun to toy with, to mess with. But remember, it's all a game. I hope you have sweet dreams tonight." Oil spills from Barby's eyes, and he collapses onto the floor. Getting this ending earns you a gold star on the title screen. Bad/Petty Ending Finish the game normally, but be jumpscared by PETTY. Cutscene A young adult is seen running through the Main Playroom. Suddenly, PETTY materiallizes behind him. "DON'T RUN, FRIEND. THE GAME ISN'T FINISHED YET." PETTY grabs the adult, and begins strangling him. The adult's eyes fall out, and shadows start flowing out of his eyes. The screen fades to black. "I HOPE YOU SHAVE SWEET DREAMS TONIGHT." Getting this ending earns you a bloodstained skull on the title screen. Joke/Despacito Ending Be jumpscared by Stormy Stormcloud at least once every night up until Night 5. Soon as Night 5 starts, press the green button on your radio. Cutscene The radio will start playing Despacito instead of the song it normally plays. A thumping sound is heard, and the player automatically turns around, to see Stormy Stormcloud in their room, bobbing her head. "I actually quite like this song, you know?" she mutters, and continues to bob her head. The screen slowly fades to black. Getting this ending earns you a yellow thunderbolt on the title screen. Extras As soon as you complete the game at least once, you unlock the extras menu! Custom Night Self explanitory. Edit the AI of the animatronics freely. Jumpscares Allows you the play the jumpscares of the animatronics. Petro Parrot Leaps at the player and bites into them with his teeth. A splatter of blood is seen. Stormy Stormcloud Grabs the radio, and jams it into the player's face. Snowy Snowstorm Leaps onto the player and starts digging into them, blood flying everywhere. Barby Barbet Flames appear in his eyes as he rams into the player, causing them to catch on fire. PETTY There's no animation, simply a close up of his face and a bit of his chest. His teeth and bowtie appear to be melting. Endings Allows you to playback different endings. The more endings you earn, the more endings you're able to playback here. Easter Eggs *Randomly, the Petro plushie on the player's desk may change; it's eyes will turn blue, an eyepatch will appear on its left eye, and it will gain a star on its chest. This is a reference to Rockstar Foxy's parrot. *If the Petro plushie's beak is clicked, a squawking sound can be heard. This is a reference to the infamous nose boop of FNaF. *If you've obtained the Joke/Despacito Ending, even if you haven't met the requirements for the Joke/Despacito Ending, Despacito will play instead of the normal tune anyways when you click the green button on the radio. Category:Games